


They Have Sex and That's About It :)

by 2lazy2try



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lazy2try/pseuds/2lazy2try
Summary: Reinhardt and Hana spend the night together.Warning- I didn't age either of them up or down. So yes, it's a 60 year old having sex with a 19 year old. dl:dr.





	They Have Sex and That's About It :)

Hana Song had spent barely three months in Overwatch when she felt that she had finally found her place in the world. She was sitting at the small vanity and mirror provided in her room. She drew a simple black brush through her hair and methodically worked out the knots. Beside her was her trusty bottle of spray conditioner that left her hair soft and smooth. Her hands were well trained in this task- it was familiar, like the feeling of a controller in her hand or a keyboard under her fingers. She set the brush gently down on the table then set to carefully braiding the left side of her head. The strands slid and tangled together again, but her diligent fingers worked the pieces apart easily.

She thought of her new family- Jack, Ana, Genji, and especially Zenyatta, who had become wonderful guidance for her. Jack, despite his grumpy exterior, had a soft spot for her, and wouldn’t hesitate to take her out of the base to get her mind off whatever was troubling her. Zenyatta had been immensely helpful when she returned from a particularly straining mission. Even Roadhog would put up with her teen crises every now and then, though he had a much sterner approach to helping her deal with her problems. Usually his solutions involved murder and/or property theft, but Hana was still grateful that he tried.

She thought about Lucio, who had become her closest friend while here on the base. Hana had also formed a strong bond with Junkrat, but he could be a bit difficult to deal with at times. Jesse stood somewhere between a mentor and a friend. He didn’t seem interested in taking on an apprentice, but she was almost jealous of his precision shooting. Not that she would ever admit that. Hanzo stood in a grayer area. Hana had tried to connect with him using their similar cultural backgrounds, but he seemed uninterested and maybe even irritated. She knew she would get under his cold exterior, it was only a matter of time.

Reinhardt was on a different level than the rest of them. He was nothing but polite to her, he complimented her work and professed himself as a fan, but he still held himself at an arm's length. He was that way everyone aside from Ana, Torbjörn, and Jack. He was his usual jolly and boisterous self, but he never relaxed from that or opened up in the presence of others. Hana knew it wasn’t any of her business, but she wanted him to feel at home with them.

As she finished wrapping the elastic around the end of her braid, the intercom on the wall gave two small chimes, signifying that it was time for dinner. It had been Winston’s idea, among other team bonding exercises, they were required to check in for at least one daily meal. The other two could be eaten alone if desired. Hana had taken to attending both lunch and dinner. She would have gone to breakfast too, but her post-teen sleep schedule wouldn’t allow for it.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t hard to get the junkers to go to the meals- in fact, they attended every one they were able to. Apparently living in an environment that didn’t even promise one meal a day had taken its toll, and they both couldn’t turn down an opportunity for food. Torbjörn rarely showed up, he was usually focused on a project in his workshop and would forget. Winston had tried everything- louder alarms, shutting off the workshop lights, even going down there himself... but when Torbjörn was working, nothing could pull him away.

She dropped her wet towel onto the edge of the laundry hamper and grabbed an oversized T-shirt from one of the numerous shelves in the closet. She also slipped on a small pair of spandex shorts that had become a frequent part of her attire for around the base. Sure they were comfortable, but above that, they emphasized the slope of her backside and the newly developed muscle.

She picked her way through clothes scattered on the floor to the door and fiddled quickly with a panel that dimmed the lights and set her computer into sleep mode before leaving the room. As she reached the end of the hall, she heard a door slide open and turned to glance behind her. She caught the muscular form of Reinhardt ducking under the doorway of his room. His huge hands slid the door closed behind him.

With a quick decision, she paused where she was and waited for him. She could have sworn she saw him looking pointedly at the smooth skin of her legs, but he looked up at her too quick for her to be sure. When he realized she was waiting for him he smiled at her shyly, crinkling the skin around his eyes.

“Are you going to the cafeteria?” She asked.

“Yes, I am.” he seemed friendly enough, but a little awkward.

The silence stretched thick between them as they made their way down the hall side by side, the height difference between them even more stark as they stood so close together. His thick frame was more than three times the size of her and she couldn’t help the small shock of desire that zipped through her core. If she were to say she didn’t have a thing for a larger partner, she would be telling a blatant lie.

The arrived at the common eating area and took their usual places at the table. Feeding the ragtag bunch of Overwatch agents that occasionally showed up to meals had proven to be quite difficult. Aside from making sure there was actually enough food, they also had to deal with each member’s dietary preferences and needs. Mei was lactose intolerant, Zarya requested high protein, Jack preferred bland foods while Gabriel had a love for spice. Hana giggled a bit as she thought of how Winston was probably grateful for Junkrat, who would eat anything placed in front of him, regardless of whether or not it was actually food.

She once again found her eyes wandering back to Reinhardt’s large frame. Despite the base having supplied larger than normal chairs, he still had to be very careful sitting down. His strong thighs were spread as far as the arms of the chair allowed. She tried to be discrete as her eyes traced the defined muscle. His threadbare sweatpants didn’t leave much to the imagination as it bunched and stretched around his crotch.

She relocated her focus back to the meal. During the first few weeks, they had been more than uncomfortable, but soon everyone had fallen into an easy rhythm. The junkers didn’t sit by Genji and Zenyatta, while Lucio seemed to avoid Satya. Hana found herself filling in a spot between Lucio and Junkrat. Being the younger ones of the team, they had formed their own little pack within the team dynamic. Hana found that she got on wonderfully with Lena, but like Torbjörn, she was difficult to drag away from her projects.

Despite the rules, there were a surprising number of sexual relationships that also took place among agents. Hana had been surprised by it at first, but she realized it was best to just ignore them. Some of the relationships remained behind closed doors, like McCree and Hanzo. Both aggressively denied any claims that they had any interest in each other, but with the way McCree followed him around, it was obvious. The long moans echoing down the hall from either of their rooms and then one sneaking out half clothed was also a big clue. Jack and Gabe were much more open with their relationship, though Ana occasionally joining them was something that wasn’t openly talked about. The one and only time it was mentioned, Lucio found his beloved headphones crushed in his own door jamb.

Poor Winston, she thought. Always having to put up with this mess of a team.

She didn’t spend much time at the table socializing as she normally would have. The shower she had just taken left warm, sleepy, and ready to settle down for the evening. She excused herself and rinsed her plate off in the sink before nodding goodnight to the team. But she couldn’t help letting her eyes follow the steep slope of Reinhardt’s chest one last time.

She found herself confused in her sudden interest in him. He was handsome and polite, but triple her age, and hadn’t show much of an interest in her. His maturity was definitely a huge factor of what she found attractive about him. Despite the team treating her like a child, she knew she was a strong and responsible young woman. She didn’t make it into Overwatch by letting people take advantage of her, she had fought for this position.

There was a soft beep as the panel by the door accepted her fingerprints and allowed her inside. She flopped down on the large bed in the center of the room. She clumsily pushed the slippers of her feet and then rolled herself tightly into the blankets. Hana found herself drifting off in the space of a few minutes, and soon she was sound asleep.

She was woken only three hours later, according to the clock by her bed. There was a firm knock on her door and it echoed through the room. She tried to push the sleep out of her eyes and rolled out of bed. Only tripping three times, she made it to the door and pushed it open manually, to make less noise. Outside stood a shirtless and equally tired looking Reinhardt.

“The building has lost power, I was checking to ensure that you were okay,” he explained.

“Oh, yes I am okay, I didn’t even notice,” she replied, though she felt a twinge of worry for anything that she had left unsaved on her computer.

Because she pushed the door open herself, she hadn’t even noticed that the power had gone out. Her battery powered clock that she got from an antique shop also wouldn’t have been a way for her to tell.

“Every room is equipped with a generator; would you like me to turn yours on? It will only take a moment,” Reinhardt offered.

“That would be nice,” Hana said. “What happened? Any idea how long it will be out for?”

“Winston was attempting to adjust some settings on Athena. Her recent developments have made her a bit finicky. He doesn’t know how long it’s going to take to get her back and running.” He pulled a screwdriver from his pocket. “The controls should be in your closet, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh! Sure,” she exclaimed, “Sorry about the mess.”

Her closet was a teetering mess of wires, computer parts, and clothing. A small metal panel was exposed when Reinhardt shifted a box out of the way. Feeling slightly embarrassed by the mess, she quickly moved to take it from him. He’d made it seem like the box was empty, but as soon as Hana had it in her arms, she felt her muscle straining to keep it off the floor.

She set it off to the side and turned around to look at Reinhardt’s thick form squeezed through her closet door. His back was dusted lightly with white hair which almost blended into his scarred and aged flesh. She had never had an aversion to an older lover, but she hadn’t chased after them either. She stopped that train of thought before it had the opportunity to spiral out of control.

Suddenly, the room was alight with flashing red and the door slammed shut. Reinhardt bashed his head into the door frame as he attempted to extract himself and see what was going on. Some part of Hana wanted to release a startled shriek, but her training kicked in and lurched toward her bedside table where a small handgun was kept.

Metal bars descended from the ceiling and blocked the door. Hana could hear the telltale hiss of the door forming an airtight seal. Athena’s synthetic voice blared over the speakers.

“CODE GRAY LOCKDOWN. ALL AGENTS REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE. NATURAL DISASTER IMMINENT. TAKE SHELTER.” 

Hana turned to meet Reinhardt’s eyes, which were equally as alarmed as her own.

“Don’t panic! False alarm!” Came Winston’s frantic voice over the intercom. “Athena is glitching, there isn’t any danger. I don’t know how long this is going to last, but just sit tight for now.”

The intercom gave the telltale click of Winston releasing the call button. The red lights continued to flash.

“Hana,” Reinhardt started, “I have a feeling we may be here for a while.”

“At least I have snacks,” Hana giggled nervously.

Reinhardt’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “I may take you up on those later.”

“You can sit on the bed if you want,” Hana offered. She moved to sit on the bed herself, dragging the fuzzy blanket up around her shoulders.

“I don’t mean to impose,” he said as he walked over to the bed, “but my old back finds that offer very tempting.”

“You aren’t imposing, Reinhardt,” she said, “I offered.”

He sat on the foot of the bed and then laid back. Hana could feel the divot he made in the bed pulling her toward him. His bare chest flexed as he drew his arms up to settle behind his head. Hana never thought she would be interested, but she couldn’t help but trace her gaze from the bulging surface of his arms, down to the thick patch of hair in his armpits, then even further down to a pale pink nipple hidden behind, surprise, even more dense white hair.

She glanced back up to his face, to ensure he hadn’t seen her scrutinize his body. She could’ve sworn she saw his pale blue eye watching her through barely a slit, but it was closed before she could be sure. She laid back as well. As she looked down she could see his too-long legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Thanks to her ability to fall asleep anywhere and anytime, she was out in a matter of minutes.

She was woken up again by itching drops of sweat rolling out of her hairline. The back of her head was completely soaked. She attempted to stretch out and shove the blanket off of her when she found herself trapped.

She finally peeled her eyes open only to be staring directly at Reinhardt’s chest. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her and one heavy leg held hers captive. His arms had drawn her hard against him. Every inch of his body was pressed into her. Her shirt had ridden up and her bare skin was stuck to his with sweat.

She once again attempted to shift away from him as gently as possible, but she froze stock-still as her thigh brushed something suspiciously hard and lumpy. Reinhardt gave a gruff sigh and pushed his face harder into the pillow above her. She braced herself against his arms and tried to gently slide her legs out from under his. As she pulled her right leg free, it inevitably brushed against his crotch. Reinhardt shifted again, moving his hips forward an almost unnoticeable amount.  
Finally, she was able to inch one leg free. She breathed a sigh of relief and then began to work on the other. Before she was able to move it more than an inch, Reinhardt jammed the leg on top of her left one tightly into the meeting point of her thighs. His muscle clamped down and his crotch was pushed hard into hers. She couldn’t help the shudder that raced down her spine.

With a grunt, he hauled his body around to lay on his back. Due to their height difference, her face was left smashed into his chest. Any bit of air that had managed to creep its way between their bodies was quickly forced out. Against her own will, her face screwed up as his cock pressed hard against her. 

He gave a suspiciously loud grunt and began to shift as though he was about to wake up. Hana knew her face was bright red and she saw his eyes begin to flutter open in the dim light of the red security light. For a moment he just looked up at the ceiling, adjusting. Hana held her breath as his arm shifted around her. Reinhardt froze for a second too, realizing that something, or rather someone, was lying on top of him. He tilted his chin down and met her eyes. For an uncomfortably long amount of time, they just looked at each other, unsure what to do next.

“I- You- It’s not what it looks like!” She blurted out in her panic.

“Shh, Hase. It’s too late to be yelling like that,” he soothed, “do you want me to let you go?”

Hana sat there quietly for a moment. She had expected more of a fuss. She expected accusations or apologies, but not such a relaxed reaction. He didn’t care that she was on top of him, he only wanted to know if she was comfortable. This struck some chord inside of her. No one had ever shown this kind of concern for her. She was a soldier, she was a strong, independent, sexually-liberated young woman- no one ever thought to ask her if she was okay.

“I’m okay,” she whispered after a moment of deliberation.

He gave her a small smile and then leaned his head back down on the pillow.

“Goodnight, Hase.”

“Goodnight, Reinhardt.”

She laid her head down on his fuzzy chest and for the third time, drifted off to sleep.

Hana was woken for the third time by Reinhardt’s massive hand stroking slowly along her back. At some point they had switched positions again. They were facing each other on their sides, and she was pressed tightly against him. Her head was tucked just under his chin and his beard tickled her forehead.

For a few minutes she didn’t expose the fact that she was awake. She laid there and basked in the feeling of a warm body next to her. His chest rose and fell with each breath and she could feel it moving the hairs on top of her head slightly. One of her arms was trapped under the weight of his torso and she was sure sure all the blood had been squeezed out of it. But she was so comfortable; more comfortable than she had been in so long.

Finally, her urgent need to stretch got the best of her and she grunted as her body contorted and chased away the remnants of sleep from her limbs. Aside from the one stuck under Reinhardt. He tucked his chin down to look at her.

“Good morning, sleep well?” He asked.

Hana nodded, but couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting shut again.

“At some point in the night Athena was fixed,” he said, staring at the unbarred door.

Hana hummed softly and once again tried to force herself awake. He lifted his torso off the bed slightly, allowing her to pull her arm free. It was very sweaty. She expected him to roll away and start getting up, but he stayed where he was. His huge hand traced lazy patterns up and down her back. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing everything just below her chest, or maybe he had pushed it up. Either way, she was torn between pushing it back down and letting him continue to stroke her back.

“As much as I would like to stay, I promised Zarya I would spot for her,” Reinhardt explained.

“You can use my shower if you want,” Hana offered without thinking.

“Thank you, Süsse,” he said smiling down at her, “but my shower was built specifically to accommodate me.”

As he sat up Hana was pulled into the dip around him. She pulled weakly at the sheets and heaved her body back to her side of the bed. Hana watched him run a hand through his thick beard and tug slightly on the strands. Her battery powered clock read 8:00 a.m. and she rolled back over. There was something about the way Reinhardt’s body as it stretched that made her feel a certain way. She was caught between admiring the defined muscle and giggling at the loud cracks, pops, and grunts.

“Thank you for being so kind as to letting me sleep in your bed, Hana,” he thanked her.

“No problem,” she said. What was she supposed to do anyway? Force him to sleep on the floor?

A part of her desperately wanted him to come back to bed, but she just watched as he gathered himself and squeezed out the doorway, shutting it behind him. She laid there for a period of time that she didn’t bother to keep track of, feeling the warmth from his body leaving the sheets.

Finally, she got up. Her hair was thankfully still in its braid and despite her night sweats, she didn’t seem to stink too bad. She entered the bathroom and washed her face quickly with cold water, hoping it would help her wake up. She thought of how the morning would be different if Reinhardt hadn’t had plans. How they could lay in bed together for hours and then take a warm, lazy shower together.

How he could hold her tight against him and suck bruises onto her neck. He could lift her up and hold her against the cool shower wall and press himself inside her. He would take a slow pace as he fucked her and the warm water ran over both of them. His huge hands would overlap as they curled around her ass. She would reach down between them and stroke the place that they were joined.

She looked at her dripping wet face in the mirror and studied herself. Maybe he would be put off by her childish features? She would understand that. She wasn’t going to force him to be attracted to her, but she was struck with a sudden thought that he could just think of her as a daughter. Maybe she had interpreted how he treated her the wrong way. Her wide brown eyes traced over soft cheeks and rosy red lips. Despite being far beyond her years mentally, she looked like a child.

She turned away from the mirror in a huff and went back into the bedroom. She put on a fresh outfit and left her room. The smell of oily meats and sweet pastries was wafting down the hall. Hana navigated her way through the mess of hallways and arrived at the kitchen. She rarely woke early enough for breakfast, and it was obvious not many of the other agents did either.

Jack, Gabriel, and Ana sat on one side of the table, facing a delirious looking Torbjörn and cheery Tracer. On the table was a spread of sausages, eggs, and pastries. She got a plate and began to serve herself.

“Good morning, Hana,” Ana said politely.

The older women had an odd look on her face. Jack looked at Gabe with one eyebrow raised and Gabe shook his head then shrugged in response.

“Good morning,” came Hana’s tired response.

“You’re up much earlier than usual,” she pried.

“Yep.”

“Any reason for that?”

“No, not really.”

Ana nodded and turned her attention back to her plate, but she looked unsatisfied. Hana ate quickly, she was surprised by how hungry she was. Just as she was finished, Hanzo entered the room with an ungroomed McCree following him. McCree gave her a lecherous smile and waggled his eyebrows a bit.

“Why is everyone acting so weird,” she murmured to herself as she made her way to the rec room.

The room was deserted when she got there. Lucio’s computer and Launchpad were still laid out on the floor and Hana could easily see him sprawled out among the mess of wires. The TV sat unused in the corner. Despite surrounding herself with all the latest tech, she still had a space in her heart for vintage electronics.

She settled on the couch and began watching old anime. She had a soft spot for anything involving people getting inside large robots.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, but eventually she was interrupted by Reinhardt peeking through the doorway.

“We’re doing drills in the main courtyard if you hold like to join,” he offered, “we need another tank and Winston is busy.”

“Sure, not like I have anything better to do,” she responded, trying to ignore the fact that she wasn’t their first choice.

It didn’t take her long to suit up and get in her mech anymore. The drills went by faster than she expected, and she genuinely had fun. It was much different than when she was in the military. It wasn’t nearly as competitive and between each round they laughed and joked with each other.

The day flew by and Hana was exhausted by the time Ana called an end to the training session. She claimed her old bones couldn’t handle it, but Hana could see her eye straying over to Jack worryingly. A few weeks ago he had dislocated his shoulder on a mission and the muscle was still sore.

She put her mech back into its bay and walked back to her room with heavy feet. She turned on the shower and then plopped down onto the floor. She struggled to pull her skin tight suit off, but finally she succeeded and lay naked on the floor for a moment. It had been while since she had been on a mission or had a training session that intense.

The water was lukewarm, probably a result of the fact that the rest of the base was showering too. She stood there for a second, lost in her own world, but soon the water began to cool even more and she quickly washed herself and turned the water off.

She lay back on her bed in just a towel, too tired to get any sleep clothes out. Her wet hair stuck uncomfortably to her face. Athena chimed quietly, signifying that it was time for dinner. She groaned and dragged herself to the closet. She put on her usual too big shirt and too small shorts.

Her thighs ached as she walked to the kitchen. She sat across from Reinhardt and Ana eyed them with a look that she couldn’t decipher. Conversation was light and a bit awkward, but soon Hana was finished eating and headed back to her room.

She navigated the narrow hallways and fantasized about slipping under the covers of her bed. As soon as she reached her door a deep voice called out from behind her.

“Hana? May I speak with you for a moment?” Reinhardt asked.

“Sure, no problem,” she said nervously, “would you like to come inside?”

“No, no I think it’s best if we talked out here.”

Hana met his eyes nervously, but leaned against the wall next to her door and waited for him to speak. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and she tried to school her features.

“I may be out of line to ask this,” he started, “but I was wondering if you would like to sleep with me?”

Hana’s mind went blank for a moment. Her hand went behind her to pick nervously at the drywall.

“What do you mean by sleep?” She asked, though she wasn’t sure what answer she hoped for.

“Sex, kleine Hase,” he answered. He seemed a bit nervous as well. “Do you need time to think about it?”

She stood there frozen for a moment. She could feel her cheeks burning and she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. She was nervous, but she found herself overwhelmed with a burst of excitement.

“No!” she shouted, then quickly backtracked. “No, I don’t need time, I mean! Yes!”

Reinhardt chuckled and looked down at her fondly. “Would you like to use your room or mine?”

“Well, we’re already at my room,” she said shyly.

“Lead the way,” he coaxed.

She scanned her hand and entered the dark room. The last rays of the setting sun painted the ceiling. She turned around and watched Reinhardt’s huge frame duck under the door frame and stand before her.

He moved past her and laid back on the bed. He gave her a gentle smile and beckoned her toward him with one hand.

With her eyes fixed shyly on his chest, she approached him. She took one trembling hand and placed it to rest on the thick fur that covered his torso. She used it as leverage to pull herself up to straddle him. She could feel the thick muscle twitch slightly as she explored it with gentle fingers. She risked a glance upwards and found him looking up at her with a look somewhere between lust and fondness.

Hana admired the feeling of the warm skin under her hand. The meandering hand began to move further down, tracing the grooves and ridges along his body. She stopped at his waistband and worked her way back up.

“You know you can go lower, kleine Maus,” he said, as softly as he could manage.

“You know you can touch me too,” she retorted, but the faint smile on her lips assured him that it was playful.

“I don’t want to scare you away,” he explained, “it’s better if we go at your pace.”

“You won’t scare me away, Reinhardt,” she said through narrowed eyes as she sat back to see his face better, “I know I’m young, but I trust you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me.”

He smiled and simply wrapped and arm behind her back to hold her against him. She wrinkled her nose endearingly and pushed a hand harder into his stomach, exploring his body. He hooked his hand under her arm and dragged her up the bed so their faces were level. She couldn’t stop the squeak that leapt from her throat.

He chuckled lowly and moved his hand to cup her face. It easily engulfed her face and cradled the entire side of her head. One thumb traced along her lips with a tenderness Hana didn’t expect the giant to be capable of. He leaned his head down and hesitated for a second, just looking into her eyes. Hana observed the white hair and beard spread out around his face and was struck with the image of a lion. He moved the rest of the way and pressed with thin, weathered lips against hers.

She whined and pressed herself harder against him. He pulled away from her and began to press kisses down her jaw and throat. Since she joined Overwatch, she hadn’t had this wonderful feeling of skin on skin. Her heart was in her throat and shudder after shudder rattled down her spine.

“Tell me what to do, Hase,” He murmured.

“Just hold still,” she commanded after a moment of thought.

He let out a purring chuckle at her sudden burst of confidence. She pulled back against his arm. She never could’ve freed herself from the heavy arm around her back on her own, but he noticed her efforts and released her. She sat atop his hard stomach for a moment, gazing down on his face, at the hard lines and bushy white hair. He met her gaze with one hooded blue eye.

She slung one leg back over his body and stripped of her clothes in a few efficient motions. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to forget any fears she had of him seeing her like this. Reinhardt gave an appreciate glance up and down her body, then moved to strip his pants off. He left his underwear on, but the tight briefs did nothing to hide what was underneath them. Hana eyed the thick length with a bit of apprehension before moving back to straddle his chest.

He looked up at her with curious eyes, but didn’t make a move. He was waiting for her command, but she wasn’t sure if she could say it out loud. She inched further up his chest. She was now sitting just on his breastbone.

He took the hint and pulled her forward. She climbed awkwardly over his shoulders and stopped just over his neck. While it wasn’t the most flattering angle, a shiver ran through her. He spent what felt like an eternity opening her up with slow strokes of his tongue. She shivered and moaned above him as she approached her climax.

Before she reached that point he drew his mouth away, leaving her aching.

“Fuck me, Reinhardt,” she moaned in desperation.

He gave a low chuckle and pulled her back down to straddle his waist.

“I don’t know if we will accomplish that this time, but we will try,” he promised playfully.

He was painfully proportional and as he turned them over and rested on his elbows above her, she recognized the issue. First off, with the height difference between them, either they couldn’t be face to face, or he would have to contort himself into a position she wasn’t sure his old back could handle. Second, his dick has just a bit smaller than her forearm. She felt some apprehension, but it was beaten out by excitement.

He moved backward to kneel and pulled her up into his lap. He slowly traced one hand down her stomach and over her clit. He rested one finger gently at the entrance before pushing it in. She groaned slightly. It had a stretch despite her aroused state, but it didn’t hurt.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Hana said after a second of minor discomfort.

He immediately pulled his finger out of her and released her waist. She dragged herself awkwardly up the bed to the nightstand and retrieved a small bottle of lube from the drawer. She handed it to him without a word, then resumed her position in his lap.

He chuckled and began to drip the cold lube over his thick fingers. It was significantly easier this time and he found an easy rhythm as he opened her up.

“Are you still comfortable?” He asked.

Hana nodded at him. She was grateful that he had asked.

He finally removed his boxers and kneeled above her sprawled out form in all his glory. He smiled down at her and snatched the bottle of lube from the bed beside her. He slicked himself and crawled toward her. He gave her a gentle kiss and then crawled up further so her ass was seated flush against his pelvis. He grabbed his length and pushed it against her entrance.

“Are you ready, Süsse?” He asked in a slow, soothing voice.

“Ready when you are,” she shot back.

He began to press into her. She arched her back as his blunt length carved a path inside her body. He was stopped before he could fully bottom out, pressed achingly against her cervix. Luckily it didn’t cause her pain, it was only a dull pressure. He held still, buried inside of her. He couldn’t reach her with his mouth, so he comforted her by running his hand through her hair. She was clenching spastically around him and had a looked of deep concentration on her face. He thought it was cute, how her eyes squinted shut and her nose wrinkled.

Finally, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him. He took that as a queue to start moving. The rhythm was gentle and slow, nothing like the needy teenage boys she had been with before. It went on for longer, too. He groaned quietly above her and ran his hands over every part of her that he could reach.

Before she was truly ready, her climax hit her like a train. He finally let out a loud moan above her and buried himself tightly against her cervix. She flinched away slightly against the feeling of it, cramping low in her gut. Despite the pain, she found herself aroused at the thought of him so deep inside of her. 

Finally, they lay panting. He pulled out of her and collapsed heavy to the side. He pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They fell asleep like that, tangled together in a sweaty mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? feel free to leave me a tip at Ko-fi.com/A774B9B !! Or follow me at morelikesoldier69.tumblr.com
> 
> okay I'm done pimping myself out. Anyone else a whore for age differences? I get that this could make people uncomfortable but A) Hana is a legal adult and a war hero, she can make her own decisions and B) theyre just characters. they arent real. none of this is real.


End file.
